Business software applications include a set of computer programs used by employees to perform business functions. In large business environments, enterprise level software applications, such as enterprise resource planning applications and business process management applications, are commonly used. These applications are typically bundled with multiple services, each of which may be separately purchased by a customer. With the increasing popularity of cloud computing and on-demand software products, many of these business applications and their bundled services may be made available on mobile devices via a cloud service. Because different customers may have access to different bundled services for a particular business application, configuring these business application to operate on mobile devices may be difficult.